Web Warriors
Web Warriors is an American action-adventure superhero television series based on by , being created by TBD. it is produced by Marvel Television, Sony Pictures Television and ABC Studios and it will premiere on on TBD. Synopsis A group of six alternate Spider-Men form a team traveling through timelines and fighting quite a few enemies. Characters Main *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man' (played by ) - a young teenager who TBD. *'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman' (played by Peyton List) - a teenager who has achieved spider-like abilities after TBD. *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir' (played by ) - a journalist who after being TBD. *'Hobie Brown/Spider-Punk' (played by ) - TBD *'Peni Parker/SP//dr' (played by Peyton Elizabeth Lee) - a teenage progidy who joins an organization TBD. *'May Reilly/Lady Spider' (played by ) - a daughter of a zoologist who gets bitten by a spider, but instead of gaining powers, she feels connected to it, developing robotic legs, becoming a vigilante. Supporting *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (played by ) - the original Spider-Man who mentors Miles and his team to combat any threat. *'Harry Osborn' (played by ) - Peter's best friend and Norman Osborn's son who is unaware of his friend's double life as Spider-Man. *'Mary Jane Watson' (played by ) - Peter's girlfriend who occasionally TBD. *'J. Jonah Jameson' (played by ) - the short-tempered editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who often disses Spider-Man and now the Web Warriors as well, considering them possible menaces for New York. **'Betty Brant' (played by Zooey Deschanel) - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' (played by Tracy Morgan) - TBD *'Jefferson Davis' (played by ) - Miles' father who is a NYPD police officer and cares about Miles' safety and TBD. *'Rio Morales' (played by ) - TBD *'Captain George Stacy' (played by Clancy Brown) - the head of the New York Police Department who is Jefferson's boss and Gwen's father, being unaware of Spider-Man being TBD. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (played by TBD) - a jewel thief who TBD. *'Ben Parker' (played by Craig T. Nelson) - Peni's adoptive father who TBD. * Antagonists *'Morlun' (played by ) - a strange monster who aims to eat and gain the power of each Spider-Man. He claims to be the last member of a group called the Inheritors. *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Aaron Davis/Prowler' (played by David Oyelowo) - TBD **'Matt Murdock/Kingpin' (played by ) - the leader of the Hand on Gwen's Earth who TBD. **'President Norman Osborn' (played by ) - the President of Hobie's world who is in charge TBD. **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus Noir' (played by Ron Perlman) - a crippled Nazi who TBD. **'Father Jennifer D'Angelo/Goblin 2099' (played by Jennifer Aniston and voiced by Sam Riegel as Goblin 2099) - TBD **'Mr. Nobody' (played by Adam Driver) - a mysterious figure who TBD. *'Norman Osborne/Green Goblin' (played by ) - a rich lord who TBD. *'Mysterio' (played by Seth Green) - a mysterious fan of Peni who after being arrested, partially aids her and the Web Warriors by giving TBD. *'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (played by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of Web Warriors episodes. Trivia * The first six episodes serve as origins to each character.